The Problem
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: L has a "problem", and Light decides to help. Yaoi oneshot.


L laid in the bed on his side curled into a ball with his legs tucked up into his chest as usual. He was facing Light, who was lying on his side facing the other direction. L had his finger on his lips, thinking about Light as he spent almost every second of his time doing now—his thoughts, his actions, his motives, his intentions—everything about him, trying to get inside his mind, his soul… But right now, L's mind tired and sleep deprived, his thoughts began to wander… And he noticed the way Light's hair was strewn about messily, and for the first time, his slender and yet muscular figure… The way his shirt and the covers traced it perfectly… He was so sleepy his mind wandered even further involuntarily, and very soon he felt a tightening in his pants, growing increasingly worse as his thoughts grew increasingly worse, before he even realized it…

But when he realized what was going on, he panicked a little inside. What was he going to do…? A problem like this was not ignored; it must be fixed now… And there was only one way for that… Normally, when one of them had to go to the bathroom, they had to wake the other up so they could both go. But how would L do such a thing with Light staring at him…? Even the best detective in the world was stuck in a dead end when it came to natural needs…

So he decided to try without disturbing Light. He reached down as quietly as he could inside his pants and grabbed hold of his hard member gently, groaning a little in the process. He began to jerk slowly, then faster, but feeling the bed shake, Light, who had been only half asleep, rolled over curiously.

"What are you doing…?" he murmured in a sleepy, quiet voice.

L froze, but his hand was still in his pants. Light stared for a moment, and then realized what was going on. His eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

"L… Are you masturbating?"

L gave a quiet sigh, though not an embarrassed sigh, "Yes, Light. Are you suggesting that _you_ don't do the same…?" he came back simply, quietly.

Light continued to stare, not sure what to do or how to take it. L being so calm and simple only made it weirder… "Well… no. But… why? Why now…?" he asked, confused.

L shrugged, "It's not exactly something you can pick a time for…" he pointed out.

"Okay… But what were you thinking about?" Light came back.

"Oh, I don't know… Misa I suppose…" L replied smoothly, knowing admitting the truth was impossible.

Light raised an eyebrow. He had noticed that L had acted slightly attracted to Misa sometimes…

"Well, are you going to continue staring at me?" L asked simply.

Light lifted his eyebrows but rolled over, deciding to just try to let it go and go to sleep. But as he lied there, listening to L's soft moaning and whining grow louder and louder, his heart sped up, and he felt a hardening in his own pants… He tried to ignore it, but L just sounded so damn hot… And he must've been good… The way he was still going, and the way he was sounding more and more pleasured each second… Light couldn't think about that. It was too much.

"Damn it, L," he murmured as he rolled over and shoved his hand suddenly down L's pants. L's eyes widened for a split second, but as Light grabbed hold of his member tightly, his head fell back in pleasure as he let out a long groan. Light's eyes were determined and clouded over by lust, L's by pleasure.

"Nnnnggghhh… Light…" L moaned quietly, his eyes closing as Light began to play around with his incredibly hard member. With each slight movement, L felt a huge rush through his body. Then Light pushed L's pants down, completely exposing him, before he leaned down and put his lips around L's member. L spasmed and bucked up, pushing himself into Light's mouth as he let out a louder moan involuntarily. Light reached up to play with his chest, his fingers roaming around L's soft skin skillfully, the chains wrapping around them in a tangled mess.

L's hips bucked hard into Light's mouth and Light let his tongue trace L's member slowly, driving L insane. L's mouth opened wide as Light used his teeth to gently scrape along the soft skin. Then he lifted his head up to see L's face, already covered in sweat, his eyes wide. Light smiled happily, and then slid his own pants off, tossing them on the floor and exposing his manhood as he slid on top of L, one knee on either side. L reacted immediately as his hand quickly shot out and grabbed Light's member tightly. Light's head fell back. "Oohhhh…." he whimpered, his voice quivering.

Light grabbed hold of L's member again and began jerking terribly slowly. L whimpered and whined; he wanted _so_ much more… It was unbearable… He gripped the sheets and curled his toes, his teeth grinding, trying to hold himself together. _Too much—I'm going to cum soon…_

Light stared down at L with his eyes set in determination, clouded over by pleasure as L began to massage his own member with his thumb, but then he began to jerk hard and fast as Light tortured him so. Light could see how much he was tormenting L by the way his body moved and his eyes closed tightly, his fingers and toes curled.

"Light—" L somehow managed, in a broken voice, "F—fast…er!"

"Hmm?" Light asked simply.

"Faster!" L said louder, more pleadingly.

"Beg for it," Light demanded.

"Please Light! I can't… I can't—take it!"

With a twisted smile, he flipped L over onto his stomach and shoved his member into L.

"Light!" L screamed, his fists white from gripping the sheets so hard. After he got over the pain, he could feel nothing but the pleasure welling deep inside his core. Light began to push in and out. "Uugghhh….." L groaned under his breath. "Light… y—you're soo—"

"I know," Light interrupted in a smooth whisper, "Just relax and feel me inside you."

"Nnngh," was all L could say as he felt Light's hard member thrusting in and out of him, each time getting closer and closer until he found a spot that made L's head shoot up.

"Light!" he yelled, "Yes! … I'm so—close!"

"Cum, L! Cum for me!"

Light thrusted faster and faster, one hand on L's back and the other rubbing L's member up and down, increasing speed as well. He was already so close… And Light kept hitting that spot, over and over… In seconds, L's eyes opened wide, his muscles tightened all at once, and he let out the loudest scream yet, bending his knees as he felt the warm cum shoot out of him. Light grunted and then with the last few thrusts as fast as he could, he shoved himself as deep inside L as he could and let himself go with a loud yell, his body trembling.

Their bodies collapsed and Light rolled off L, both of them panting heavily. Finally, Light murmured breathlessly, "Bastard… I was almost… asleep…"

"Why is it my… fault you raped me?" L came back.

"Because… you had to be so damn… sexy…"


End file.
